Anti-aircraft missiles can be used to attack and destroy target aircraft, while not requiring the attackers to get too close to the intended target. Moreover, anti-aircraft missiles typically include a guidance system that enables the anti-aircraft missile to become locked onto the target aircraft despite attempted evasive maneuvers by the target aircraft. Thus, the party being attacked needs to develop means by which they can evade and/or disable the anti-aircraft missiles. One means for disabling the anti-aircraft missiles is to develop reliable and cost-effective means to jam or otherwise disable the guidance system of the anti-aircraft missile. For example, the party being attacked can utilize a precisely generated and directed laser beam from a laser source to jam or otherwise disable the guidance system of the anti-aircraft missile.
During use, the laser source can be positioned on a mounting frame that supports the laser source and additional elements of a laser system. Unfortunately, the use of lasers can often generate substantial heat, which heats up the mounting frame as well as the laser source, and which may affect the precision of the generated laser beam. Accordingly, it is necessary to remove heat from the laser source and the mounting frame to improve the precision of the laser beam. Additionally, it is desired to allow for some limited expansion and/or contraction of the mounting frame and/or the laser source during use due to temperature and pressure changes without otherwise compromising the precision of the generated laser beams.